§ Antología §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Y aunque el tiempo ya haya pasado, aunque sea mucho lo que te he sentido lejos de mi... aun te sigo amando igual que la última vez... Yaoi, songfic, oneshot. KaixRei


¿Qué dijeron? .¿Nuevo fanfic? Pues no... fue el primer yaoi que hice XD cuando estaba borrando mis viejas historias también se me fue esta, así que la subo de nuevo n.n

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo... aunque aquí no dije nada XD

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Antología.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, songfic...

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** ¿De cual mas si no?

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y ya que se vaya al diablo. Mientras que la canción de "Antología" le pertenece a la linda de Shakira y no la uso con fines de lucro (si, adoro a Shaki ¿Se nota? XD)

**_CcCcCcCc_** **Antología** **_cCcCcCcC_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Para amarte necesito una razón,_

_y es difícil creer_

_que no exista una mas que este amor._

_Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón_

_y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios_

_todavía se siente el dolor._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kai miraba nostálgicamente el atardecer, observando como los rayos del sol tornaban el cielo de un hermoso color rojizo y dorado, tan hermoso como el color de dos brillantes ojos que desde hacia mucho extrañaba. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a Ray por última vez? Uno, dos años, no importaba cuanto fuese exactamente, solo importaba que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Que torpe y cobarde fue al no decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos cuando la ultima oportunidad se había presentado...lo que mas dolía del caso era que Ray si había demostrado el valor de un tigre al decirle la verdad sobre sus propios sentimientos y dio por sentado que los de Kai eran los mismos, y así era, pero el ruso nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo de frente, llego la despedida y muy a pesar de Ray, Hiwatari no me dijo lo que el esperaba escuchar.

Y ahora ahí estaba el, buscando un buen motivo para seguir con el amor que le tenia al chino, buscando un buen motivo para seguir con el sufrimiento después de tanto tiempo. Pero así era, no importaba que los años hubiesen pasado, porque el amor que sentía por el dueño de Driger parecía incluso haber aumentado mas y con el dolor que sentía por tantos sentimientos anidados en su corazón.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti

dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y ahora el recordarlo era como volver vivir cada momento a su lado, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada contacto, cada una de las cosas que pudo ver en el, y pensar que pudo estar a su lado y amarlo, pero se negó a decirle la verdad ¿De que servia estar a su lado y si aun no le decía que lo amaba?

Y seguramente el neko pensó que de parte de Kai solo era un juego, mientras que de la suya eran los más puros sentimientos. Poco importaba porque el solo recordar el pasado, le hacia ver había tantas cosas dentro suyo que había provocado Ray y que no se irían.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos

tu me hiciste ver el cielo mas profundo

junto a ti creo que aumente mas de tres kilos

con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos

desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato

y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Cómo pasar por alto todo lo que Ray le había enseñado? Ray lo había dicho Te amo pero Kai no, y a pesar de eso gustoso el neko había estado en todo momento a su lado, demostrando que respaldaba sus palabras con sus actos, mientras que Kai solamente se limitaba a actuar. Era imposible olvidar que al lado de Ray el tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes, tan buenos eran los momentos a su lado que había olvidado tomar en cuentas las horas.

El cielo, por mas nublado que estuviese y triste, siempre era de un hermoso azul para el, todo porque tenia a su lado a la persona que amaba. Ah tantas fueron las tardes de ocio, en las que simplemente se dedicaban a comer cuanta cosa buena encontraban mientras que miraban sin más el ocaso. Tantos los besos inocentes, apasionados, fervientes y necesitados hubo entre los dos, y olvidar que gracias a Ray había aprendido a amar a los gatos, tanto como lo amaba a el no, pero al menos le traían un dulce recuerdo suyo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos

para escapar los dos volando un rato

pero olvidaste una final instrucción

porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Incluso Ray le había enseñado algo que jamás creyó posible que se pudiese realizar, Ray le había enseñado a volar, así era, porque cada momento a su lado no era mas que la mas hermosa de las experiencias, tanto como el volar por el cielo lo seria.

Pero ahora que el no estaba, todo había perdido el matiz y el color que tenia, todo había dejado de tener realmente un sentido importante, incluso hasta...hasta había olvidado como vivir si no tenia a Ray a su lado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa

me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas

para poder verte a horas no adecuadas

y a remplazar palabras por miradas

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kai suspiro, dejando que el torrente de dulces recuerdos siguiese...cuando Ray estaba a su lado las cosas en definitiva eran de otro matiz, en una simple flor, en una simple rosa logro ver los misterios mas románticos que podía albergar, incluso el le había enseñado al neko chino a mentir de forma amable, claro que después se arrepintió un poco la ver como Ray usaba esas mentiras para excusarse con el cuando aparentemente lo importunaba con sus visitas...pero en el fondo Kai adoraba eso.

E incluso Ray retribuyo esa enseñanza con una mas valiosa, le enseño a hablar sin palabras, a comunicarse sin vocales...el enseño a hablar a través de las miradas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones

y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones

y conocí mas de mil formas de besar

y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kai suspiro con su melancolía de nuevo, hacia ya desde un rato que la noche había caído, y ahí, junto al río que pasaba por la ciudad el seguía con sus recuerdos, con sus heridas que aun no habían sanado, todo porque tuvo a Ray y lo había dejado ir Que estupidez de mi parte.

Era tanto lo que había llegado a amar al chino, y en todo este tiempo había escrito cartas, poemas y hasta incluso canciones solo dedicadas al chico de ojos dorados, el amor puede lastimar y mucho. Y ahora que lo veía, incluso todos los pequeños errores de Ray los había perdonado.

E imposible olvidar que había aprendido a besar de mas formas de las que había imaginado, era sin duda el chico chino una joya como el color de sus ojos, era una joya que había perdido de un día para otro Nada me hubiese costado decir que también lo amaba...después de todo era la verdad .

Y la realidad era que dentro de todas las cosas maravillosas que Ray Kon le había enseñado, dentro de todo lo que había descubierto a su lado, había algo que solamente el y nadie mas habría podido enseñarle...le enseño a amar... ...a...amar...

Lo que es amar...

Un nudo apareció en su garganta, se sintió tan débil y frágil que estuvo a punto de romper en llanto ahí mismo, de nuevo acechado por sus recuerdos y torturado por los sentimientos.

"¿De que me sirve seguirme atormentándome con esto?" -se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta- "Ya no vale la pena... Ray ¿En donde estas ahora?" -esta vez la pregunta iba al viento con nostalgia-.

-"De hecho...atrás de ti" -respondió después de unos instantes una voz a la vaga pregunta de Kai-.

Kai trago saliva y pensó escuchar voces, por un momento se quedo paralizado y cuando reacciono se dio la vuelta, tan solo para encontrarse con la imagen que en tantos sueños perseguía, tan solo para encontrarse con la dorada mirada de Ray, y a el, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Sorprendido?" -pregunto Ray con un dulce gesto- "No te lo dijeron los chicos ¿Verdad?" -y al ver la expresión de Kai continuo- "Se ve que no" -y rió un poco- "Bien pues vine aquí para pasar una temporada, llegue hace unas horas y cuando fui a buscarte me dijeron que no estabas... así que pensé en buscarte aquí...siempre he ha gustado ver el ocaso reflejado en las aguas del río" -y dirigió su ambarina mirada hacia el firmamento para después regresarla hacia Kai- "¿Tanta es la sorpresa de verme?" -pregunto inocentemente-.

Ya entendida la situación Kai se puso de pie, tanto tiempo y ahí estaba de nuevo Ray, de nuevo.

Y tan torpe como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese estado sufriendo por Ray todo este tiempo, y como si no estuviese desesperado al verle, Kai simplemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo tranquilamente, mientras que Ray sonreía apaciblemente y correspondía el abrazo.

"Se que no es de mi incumbencia...pero ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?" -murmuro Ray aun en sus brazos-.

"El no haberte dicho que te amo" -soltó Kai sin mas ni mas, de una forma tan simple que causaba asombro-.

"Pero...siempre lo supe" -murmuro suavemente aferrándose mas al abrazo-.

Lo que es amar...

Kai sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad después de tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo atormentándose con eso para que en tan solo un instante rompiese la cadena de su dolor con simples palabras, palabras que en el pasado no había podido pronunciar.

"Dime que ya no te iras Ray" -casi suplico el clavando sus carmines ojos en los del chino-.

"El tiempo que pase aquí depende solo de ti...también te amo Kai" –corto la explicación Ray mirándolo de una forma bastante dulce- Te extrañe.

"También yo" -respondió Hiwatari con la voz casi cortada de la emoción-.

Y la distancia que los separaba se anulo al instante con un beso, tan necesitado y tan dulce como la vida misma se presentaba ahora. Kai estrecho fuertemente el cuerpo entre sus brazos ahondando aquel contacto tan efímero al parecer de sus bocas, cuanto había deseado poder besar de nuevo y de aquella manera a Ray, ahora estaba con el, y no lo dejaría ir nunca mas. Adiós al dolor y a los sentimientos frustrados, era una nueva oportunidad de comenzar las cosas...una nueva oportunidad de hacer una Antología de enseñanzas...pero esta vez con un toque de felicidad impreso.

_Lo que es amar..._

**_CcCcCc_ FIN _cCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Hola! n.n wenuh como se habrán dado cuenta, hace como unos sopotocientos años que no actualizo mis demás historias ¡Calma! No estoy muerta (aunque muchas de ustedes lo quisieran ¬¬Uu) tampoco voy a dejar mis historias por ahí perdidas... ¡Nuh! Lo que pasa es que se me perdió el muso, me lo han de ver matado o algo 9.9 (en pocas palabras no tengo inspiración) pero ya decidí que tenga o no tenga la inspiración voy a continuar con mis otros fanfics ¡Les pido que me tengan tiempo! La verdad yo sabré agradecérselos de todo corazón porque escribo por y para ustedes.

Con respecto a esta historia ¡Les presento mi primer yaoi! XD diox que feo me quedo... se nota que no sabia ni lo que estaba haciendo (bueno tampoco lo se ahora así que no hay diferencia) lo que paso fue que cuando estaba quitando mis viejos fanfics (porque como dije estaba empezando una nueva etapa de mi vida y por eso hasta mi sitio en cambie) tenia mi dos primeros yaoi y también me los lleve de paso... peeeeeeero como me encanta tener historias de puro adorno (que de hecho todos mis fanfics solo sirven para eso ¬¬Uu) pues decidí subirlo de nuevo... y ¿Bien? ... yo desde el principio ya era una asco para escribir ¿Verdad? Debí retirarme en el acto, bueno ya me callo y les pido paciencia para esperar mis demás fanfics, por favor.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


End file.
